only you
by elisir
Summary: tsukushi works for the FBI and is partnered with tsukasa in order to capture a mass murderer. but will they kill each other before the do so?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, I just like writing about it. so please don't sue me cuz I have no money anyways.

It was early morning. Tsukushi Makino walked out of her apartment building heading for the subway station just a block away. A crisp cold wind blew past her and Tsukushi shivered, pulling her coat tightly around her. __

_'Brrr, fall already and soon it's going to be winter,'_ Tsukushi thought. 

She never really liked the fall and especially winter. In her mind she could never get warm enough no matter how many layers of clothing she put on. However she would never think of moving away from New York City to live in a place where it is constantly hot even if she did like spring and summer. She loved living in the city too much because it held so much diversity and eclectic things where nothing and nobody were really the same. She rushed down the stairs of the subway station and squeezed herself in the train along the other people rushing to work. She got off her stop and headed to her workplace. She had been working as a detective in the FBI for a few years now and loved her job. Solving crime was her passion and the people she worked with were a bonus. Yuki Matsuoka was her coworker and closest friend. Tsukushi even had her boss Greg Shepard acting as a father figure to her sometimes. She smiled as these thoughts and entered the lobby doors She was about to head towards her office when her boss called her name.

"Detective Makino, can you come in here for a moment please?" 

"Good morning Detective Shepard, you wanted to talk to me?" Tsukushi asked and looked at her boss who was in his early fifties.

"Makino, please sit down. I know this is very unprofessional of me to do telling you at the last minute but I have just received a call from a man in the CIA. He wanted the FBI to with together with the CIA on the baby doll case that we have been working on for the past month. They have sent one of their best lead detectives to come here and work with us."

"I see, well I think it would actually be a good idea. We need all the help we can get," Tsukushi commented.

Shepard looked at her uneasily then and said, "Well yes, and since you're one of the people who's in charge of this case the man from the CIA and I agreed that it would be best if you partner up with the guy they will send here."

"What?! What do you mean partners?! I don't need to have a partner, plus how could you just tell me in the last minute!" Tsukushi exclaimed as she bolted up from her seat, her eyes becoming red with anger.

"Eh. Hehehe. Makino, calm down," Shepard said as he cowered down from his desk while sweat rolled down from his forehead. 

"I had no choice in the matter, the CIA called me just this morning. There was no way I could tell you any other way."

"Fine, but why me? There are four other people working with me on this case. Why weren't they picked to be partnered with this guy?"

"Well, because all of the other four are men and we need two people of the opposite sex on this case for reasons I will tell you in a few minutes. Plus, the CIA had said that although the guy they are sending here is one of their best, he also has a slight personality deficiency. So I though, who could be more better to handle him than you?"

Tsukushi was looking at her boss as if he grew another head. 

"What the hell do you mean 'a slight personality dificiency'?" she asked. "If he has some mental problem, then he shouldn't be in the CIA in the first place!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. It's just that the people in his job found it difficult to say the least to work with him."

Tsukushi sighed in defeat, "Fine, so does this guy have a name?"

"His name is Tsukasa Doumyouji. He's suppose to be arriving here in a few minutes."

As if on cue, there was a knock on her boss' door. A tall man came in and Tsukushi had to crane her neck a bit to look at him. He had a blank expression on his face and turned to Tsukushi.

"So, are you suppose to be the one I'm working with. If you are, as long as you stay out of my way we'll get along. I don't need to babysit a girl while working on this case."

Tsukushi stared at him in shock and starting getting red with anger. 

_'Who the hell does this person think he is?! And he dared call me a 'girl'. I'm 27 years old for crying out loud!'_

"Look here asshole, I didn't ask for this either. And I have never or will ever need a fucking babysitter. I've taken care of myself all my life so you better watch your damn mouth," Tsukushi retorted.

Doumyouji just looked back at her with eyes turning into slits. He was about to say something back when her boss intervened.

"Enough! Detective Doumyouji, you weren't sent here so that you can have a fight with one of my people. Both of you are going to work together whether you like it or not or I'll throw the both of you out of this case."

The only reply Shepard got from the two angry people was a 'hhmp'.

"Now, I don't want to do that because I need the both of you in an undercover assignment the FBI and CIA has set up. You'll be disguising yourselves as a couple. We believe the murderer of the baby doll case is temporarily residing in the city so it's your job to investigate him and eventually catch him with enough evidence. Do you both understand that?" Shepard asked them with a stern look.

"Yes, I understand," Tsukushi said. She knew it was no use fighting with her boss when he gives that tone of voice. 

"Yeah, whatever," Doumyouji replied.

"Good, now before you both leave, Tsukushi you'll be sharing your office with Doumyouji for a while, I've already had men put an extra desk in there," Shepard said as he closed his door on the two. _'Well this is going to be interesting. I hope those two don't kill each other.' _Shepard thought as he went back to his paperwork.


	2. ch2

I don't own hana yori dango.

*************************************************

Tsukushi and Doumyouji entered their office and a deafening silence surrounded them, as if they were observing each other's moves waiting for an attack. Tsukasa was the first one to say something.

"Look, I'm sorry about the outburst before, but I'm not particularly overjoyed about having a partner, especially a woman."

_This guy is unbelievable!_, she thought. "Just because I'm a woman does not mean I can't hold my own. I wasn't put on this case for nothing. So if you have a problem with that, then too bad. You can leave for all I care," she snapped back.

 Before she could say anything more the phone rang. 

"Tsukushi, I've got some bad news. There was a body of a woman found near coney island. The police think it's one of our guy's handy work," the man on the other said.

"Dammit! I'll be right there," tsukushi said.

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"There's been another victim found. We need to go upstairs. That's were the other people we'll be working with are."

They got off the elevator and headed towards three men talking to each other. A man with blonde hair turned to tsukushi first, followed by the others.

"Hey Rui, so tell me what's happened," tsukushi asked the man before her.

"The woman was found lying along the beach in coney island. Her body has been transferred to the morgue for inspection," Rui replied then turned his attention to Tsukasa.

"Oh, this jerk right here is Tsukusa Doumyouji. He'll be working with us on this case as my partner when we go undercover," Tsukushi replied and continued.

"What did you call me?!" Tsukasa exclaimed in anger.

Tsukushi ignored him and walked to read the files on the new victim found that morning. When Doumyouji turned to the three men, all of them had an amused expression on their faces.

"What did you do to her man? Usually tsukushi's the nicest person around here, except when she's angry then you better watch out," the guy who introduced himself as Akira asked him quietly while chuckling.

"Ah nothing, we just got started on the wrong foot. I just don't work well with people, especially women," Tsukasa said.

"Well, if you said that to her then your lucky she didn't knock you unconscious," Rui said.

"Yeah, Tsukushi once did that to a guy for feeling her up. He was out for an hour," Kazuya said nervously.

However Tsukasa couldn't imagine a small frame such as Tsukushi could have enough strength to do that. Before he could ask them more, Tsukushi finished reading the file of the victim and walked towards them.

"Our murderer is a bit of a unique one. He doesn't just pick any woman and kills them. There has to be something about the woman that intrigues him. All we know right now is that he hates women that reminds him anything of his mother."

"Yeah, I read about his history. Seems like he was traumatized as a child when his mother worked as a prostitute. She took her son with her sometimes and made him wait in the car while she does her business," Tsukasa added.

"Yeah, he eventually reached a breaking point and killed his own mother when he was fifteen. From the three women he killed so far, one of them was a prostitute. His style in killing her compared to the other two was different. It seemed brutal and too messy. The other two women who died, it seemed like he took special care in the way he killed them," Rui said and gave Tsukasa a few photos of the victims. 

Tsukasa looked at the three pictures and indeed the pictures of the two women looked as if they were carefully cleaned from any blood. There hands were neatly placed together on their stomachs. It was as if they were merely sleeping. But the other picture of the prostitute was completely different. The woman had bruises all over her body and she blood on the corner of her mouth and head. 

Tsukasa furrowed his forehead in disgust, "This guy is sick. It like he's obsessed with these women, dressing them up like that, like dolls."

"Yeah, and it's our job to stop him," Tsukushi said.

"Alright, so when do we go undercover," he asked her.

"Tomorrow. Our cover is that we just got married and we're supposed to be staying in a hotel for our honeymoon in Florida. Our guy is supposed to be staying in the hotel also."

"We'll be staying here in New York until both of you can identify him with enough evidence," Rui said.

As the day ended, Tsukushi headed home to her apartment. She didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down on her sofa and took off her shoes. Her phone rang and her friend Yuki was on the other line.

"Hey Tsukushi, I haven't seen you all day. Busy day, huh?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah definitely, and to top it off I was just given the rudest partner you could ever meet," Tsukushi said with a frown and told her everything that happened.

"Well he does sound like a jerk, but I have the perfect solution to cheer you up."

"What's that?"

"Well, Soujiro and I are going to have dinner tomorrow night and I was thinking what a wonderful idea it would be if you come along," Yuki said.

"Wouldn't I just be a bother to you two, being a third wheel?" Tsukushi asked, confused.

Yuki chuckled, "Well of course I wouldn't do that. Actually Soujiro's time was invited too, so we both thought that it would be a great idea for the two of you to meet each other."

Tsukushi's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she listened to her friend.

"You mean you and Soujiro want to set me up on a blind date with this guy," Tsukushi stated, not liking the idea at all.

"I know you've been over with your relationship with Rui and both of you have moved on. That's why we thought that since you've been single for so long, the more the reason it is for you to start dating again."

Tsukushi knew Yuki and Soujiro only meant well, but sometimes they meant _too_ well. She had broken things off with Rui a year ago after seeing each other for two years. She found out that they were better off being close friends rather than a couple. She enjoyed being single and the freedom it gave her sometimes. But it did get lonely sometimes she had to admit.

Tsukushi sighed, "Alright, I guess one dinner wouldn't hurt," she replied.

"Great! Besides, you haven't gotten laid for a while anyways," Yuki said evily and laughed out loud.

"Yuki!!" Tsukushi screamed through the phone, but her friend had hung up before she could hear Tsukushi's colorful choice of words.


	3. ch3

I don't own hana yori dango…

Sorry if some of you who are reading my story are having trouble with it. I'm new to writing fanfics and I'm still trying to get used to uploading the chapters online. Sorry for the mix-up. Anyways, thanks for the reviews I've gotten. U guys are so nice, you're embarrassing me : P

Today was as busy as ever. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were trying not to bite each other's heads off every second. Tsukushi couldn't help feel aggravated whenever Tsukasa was around. He was just arrogant for her taste. Doumyouji meanwhile thought Tsukushi went out of her way to dislike everything about him. He had to admit, he did came off like a bit of a sexist. By the middle of the day everyone decided to take an hour break. 

_'I feel so lazy today, maybe a little exercise would be good,'_ Tsukushi thought as she headed downstairs where the FBI provided a gym for their workers. 

Tsukushi changed into sweats and headed to the gym.

"Hey Tsukushi, finally decided to pump up those weak muscles of yours?" Tsukasa commented. 

He had decided to do a little bit of workout since he hadn't done so in a week. He was on the treadmill when he saw Tsukushi come in. Tsukushi turned around to him and was a bit caught off guard by the sight of him. 

_'For an egotistical guy he doesn't look that bad,'_ was the first thought that came out of her head as she stared at his sweating form. The shirt and shorts he was wearing did nothing to hide the fact that he was well built, lean and muscular. _'Ah! What am I thinking. Yuki was right, being single for too long can have its affects. That dinner tonight will be a good idea.'_ she thought.

"Hey, have you gone speechless. Yeah, I wouldn't blame you. Anyone would be if they saw me," Tsukasa said arrogantly.

"In your dreams, and my muscles are not weak. I could beat you anytime I wanted," she retorted.

"Now that's a challenge if I haven't heard one. Alright, let's have a spar then," Tsukasa said.

"Huh, are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I knew you were gonna back down anyway."

Tsukushi couldn't back out nor did she want to. The two faced each other and started to spar (note: kinda like karate). They began attracting other FBI agents including Rui and  Akira.

"What the hell is going on, don't tell me Tsukushi's fighting with Tsukasa. He's twice as big as her! We gotta stop those idiots!" Akira exclaimed.

"You can go and stop them but I doubt that'll do anything. You know how Tsukushi gets when she sets her mind on something. She'll probably fight you too. She may be small but I've seen her fight before. She's actually very good," Rui said observing Tsukushi give a few kicks at Tsukasa. 

"Are you crazy, I can't believe you just said that?!" Akira said to his friend who seemed to be calm about the situation.

"Don't worry, we'll stop them if they go too far. But I think their both smart enough to stop even if they are both hard-headed."

Tsukasa couldn't believe it. He was actually working out a sweat fighting her off. He didn't actually want to fight her. It was just something to taunt her a bit. Every move he gave to her, she blocked. Tsukasa grabbed her arm placed it behind her back while pushing her off balance. Tsukushi fell and since her arms were being held by Tsukasa, he came down with her. There was a second of silence between the two where they just looked at each other. Tsukasa looked down at her.

_'She can be hot if she wants to be,'_ he thought.

"I win," Tsukasa said in between breaths while still pinning her down on the ground.

The two of them got up and both felt awkward and embarrassed from the short moment. 

"If I had known it was this easy to beat you then I would have made a bet, that way I could have gotten something out of it. You should train better, so next time I don't have to beat your sorry ass so easily," Tsukasa said laughing and started to walk away.

Tsukushi reached her limit by then. Not only was she embarrassed at what happened before but now she was being laughed at Tsukasa. Everyone around them was deadly quiet because they knew better than to laugh at Tsukushi.

"Now he's gonna get it," Rui quietly said to no one in particular.

Tsukasa turned around wondering why everyone was just standing there and the last thing Tsukasa saw was Tsukushi's fist connecting with his face and all went black.

Everyone had a smile on their faces, thanking god that it wasn't them that made Tsukush angry. Tsukushi stepped over the now unconscious Tsukasa and headed for the shower with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well come on Akira, we better drag Tsukasa out of here and wake him up before our break is over," Rui said calmly. The two men carried him by the arms and legs.

"You must be pretty lucky to come out unscathed by Tsukushi when you guys were together," Akira amusedly said.

"Yeah, I thank the gods everyday," Rui said and the two men laughed about it as they went up the elevator with Tsukasa still knocked out. 

That evening Tsukushi started getting ready for dinner out with her friends Yuki and Soujiro. She was suppose to met them along with Soujiro's friend at an Indian restaurant near the village. Tsukushi arrived at the small restaurant and spotted Yuki and Soujiro already seated. They waved at her and the waiter showed her to her seat.

"Hey Tsukushi, glad you made it," Soujiro said and added, "My friend will be here soon. I was on the phone with him earlier and he sounded like he was in a foul mood."

"Well he's not the only one, my partner and I had a little disagreement again. I swear he's the most difficult man I've ever met!" Tsukushi said.

"Hey I didn't know you have a partner," Soujiro said.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you about him. Sorry about that," Yuki said apologetically.

"Well it can't be that bad between you two," Soujiro said trying to console Tsukushi.

"Yeah, it's worse. He's so aggravating I ended up knocking him unconscious," Tsukushi said getting angry by the moment. 

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Yuki asked in shock.

"So,  does this guy have a name?" Soujiro asked.

Just then a tall man walked in. Tsukushi's eyes widened at the same time Tsukasa's jaw's dropped.

Soujiro smiled as his friend walked towards them, "Ah, Tsukasa, thought you'd never make it man. Oh shit, what's with the black eye?!" Soujiro asked laughing.

"You!" both Tsukasa and Tsukushi exclaimed.

"What the hell! Do you now have some sick hobby of following me around?" Tsukushi said to Tsukasa.

"Get real lady, any guy would have to be an idiot to come near a neurotic person like you!" Tsukasa interjected.

Yuki and Soujiro's heads turned from one person to the other.

"Whoah! Wait a minute, you mean Tsukasa is your new partner?" Soujiro asked Tsukushi in disbelief. 

"The bitch gave me a bloody fucking black eye!" Tsukasa shouted.

"You deserved it for what you said earlier in the gym asshole!" Tsukushi shouted back.

One of the waiters nervously came up to the two of them and asked them to keep it down.

"Sir, miss, please calm down. You are disturbing the other customers. My boss will fire me if you don't cooperate," the waiter begged them.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa gave a grunt and seated themselves down. 

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me it was Tsukasa that was coming?" Tsukushi asked her friend through clenched teeth.

"I sweat I didn't know it was him. Soujiro never told me his name," Yuki explained.

"Come on guys, let's stop fighting and enjoy dinner," Soujiro said to everybody.

"You seem to be alright with everything. I'll get you for this Soujiro. You should have told me _she_ was my date!" Tsukasa growled at his friend.

"You guys just had a bad impression of each other. Both of you aren't that bad, or else I wouldn't be friends with you," Soujiro stated.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to the bathroom," Tsukushi suddenly stated.

"I'm gonna make a phone call," Tsukasa said afterwards. 

When the both had left, Yuki turned to her boyfriend.

"Don't you think this is a bad idea? I mean just look at them, they hate each other!" Yuki said to him.

"Nah, I think this is actually a good thing. If you think about it they're probably the only two people that could handle each other. They're both stubborn but they're still nice people once you get to know them," Soujiro said and took a sip of wine.

Yuki looked at her boyfriend with an amused smile on her face.

"Since when have you gotten so wise all of a sudden about these things?"

"Being in a relationship with the sweetest girl I guess makes a guy smarter," Soujiro said and gave a quick kiss to Yuki, who blushed.

"Well, we'll see. Who knows, things might actually turn out well."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi came back and dinner was actually pleasant. Tsukushi and Tsukasa decided to stop bickering…much. The night ended Yuki and Soujiro headed home, leaving the two of them. Tsukushi started to walk towards her apartment, which was only a few blocks away. 

"Hey mind if I walk with you a bit?" Tsukasa asked, walking beside her.

"Uhh, I guess it's alright," she replied, a bit confused at his sudden kindness.

"So, you walking home?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah"

"It was a nice dinner wasn't it," Tsukasa asked.

"What's up with you all of a sudden? Why are you being nice? Are you trying to apologize to me?" Tsukushi asked him curiously.

"Hey, I'm just starting a conversation a and you're trying to bite my head off," Tsukasa looked straight ahead of him not facing her.

Tsukushi studied his face for a few seconds and noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. _Well, what do you know. He is apologizing to me. _Tsukushi thought and smiled inwardly at the sudden shyness the man who towered over her suddenly developed.

"I shouldn't have hit you in the face earlier today. I hate the idea of having to constantly fight with you everyday. What do you say we start over?" Tsukushi suggested.

Tsukushi turned to her and genuinely smiled.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea."

"Great. Well this is me right here," Tsukushi said to him as she stopped in front of a building. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she told him with a smile.

Tsukasa's breath caught as she smiled at him, with the moonlight on her back.

"Tsukasa?" Tsukushi asked when he just stared at her.

"Oh yeah, right, sure. Tomorrow then. Don't forget to bring your luggage to the airport tomorrow when we go to Florida."

"I won't. I guess we need to get used to each other since we're gonna be working undercover together tomorrow," Tsukushi said.

"Goodnight Tsukasa," she said and opened the door to her apartment building.

"Yeah, night."

_Well, this was an interesting evening. Who would have thought we'd be nice to each other after all._ Tsukasa thought to himself as he walked towards the subway station to go home.


End file.
